


All the Colors

by kimchaex



Series: In This Lifetime [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, haechan is the sun, maps of me, mark’s early morning thoughts, you can enjoy this w/o reading the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaex/pseuds/kimchaex
Summary: Where Mark makes a letter to comfort his full sun on his dark days.“At this moment and in this lifetime, I just wanna live and experience all the colors in the world with you.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: In This Lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel for “Maps of Me”
> 
> Update:
> 
> I can’t believe the boys released a song similar to the theme of this story lol
> 
> kindly play NCT 127’s - Make Your Day while reading 😊 enjoy!

* * *

_  
Dear Full sun,_

_ Good morning, sunshine! I made this letter feeling happy as I open my eyes. This might seem random but I just want you to know how grateful I am and more each day to be with you. I’ve always looked forward to the mornings knowing you’ll be a part of all my days, showing up early in the morning high above the sky, occupying every corner of the room with your shades of pink and orange. Each day without fail, the perfect sun befitting a perfect day would greet me as soon as I wake. Just how did I get so lucky to have the actual sun lie beside me? To be able to bask under the sunlight and have its warmth remind me of your hug— of every part of you.  
_

_But, how glorious is it to be known as the sun? _

_ People, they don’t even know the gravity of what you can do.  
_

_ That even when the night comes as due,  _

_ when the skies turn from a raging red to a violet hue,  _

_even when the darkness of gray proceeds to consume you... _

_ Bet they don’t see the spirit in you, _

_ how you can paint it all into a darker hue, _

_into a black that comes with a sense of hope for something new. _

_ After all, even the sun slumbers at night,_

_so it can rise again with golden lights. _

_ And so, I hope you find solace in my presence, my words warm enough to be of comfort. I’ll make sure to hold your hands at times you’re feeling too blue, and provide you with hugs as life swirls with all kinds of yellow. This way, I wish that you could make a home out of me as I do with you. _

_ Just as a sunflower would follow the sun, I want to stand by you even past our primes. I hope to meet at the end of the horizon with no regrets. I want to walk with you beyond the bridge of rainbow, hoping we can make it ‘til our next lives to another. But right now, all I really wanna do is to feel everything. At this moment and in this lifetime, I just wanna live and experience  **all the colors** in the world with you. _

_ Yours, Mark Lee _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would help to know the symbolism of colors that were mentioned hehe but it’s not too important tho. Just thought you’d appreciate it a lot more in that way.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, you.”

Donghyuck almost immediately snaps his neck toward the sound of the voice. There he is, the author of the letter, Mark Lee. Standing by the door with breakfast at hand.

“Are you alright?”, Mark asks as he steps out the front porch to join Donghyuck, settling their food down the rattan table. 

“Yeah... I am now” the younger responds, a small smile forming at his lips as he stares out the vast see in front of them. The ocean air mixes with the inviting scent of bacon and eggs on his left. 

“You’ve probably read that about a hundred times now”, Mark chuckles, pertaining to the piece of paper in the other’s hand, all too knowing as to why the boy scans through it over and over.

“Mark Lee... I see you...” he confesses.

“Of course, Hyuck.”

“No, I see you...”, he speaks again trying to get his point across.

”The way you see me and even more”, he adds, eyes on his lap, fumbling with the letter. 

Donghyuck reminisces the first time he received the letter. It never fails to give him the same level of comfort whenever he reads it, and so he whips it out from time to time. But this, his confession, it’s the first time that Mark is hearing it.

“I don’t think that’s possible, mine’s too much”, Mark argues playfully. 

“I just wanna make sure you know that I’ll always be here for you as well.”

“I adore you, Lee Donghyuck”, the older responds, seemingly out of words to express how he truly feels about the boy’s words.

“And I see you, Mark Lee... **in full color**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this the end of this mini series! i hope you liked it and tysm for reading 💕


End file.
